


Want

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai takes off his limiters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to louiselux for the beta. Inspired by indelicateink's [gorgeous drawing](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/90849.html).

"What's the worst that could happen?" Gojyo said.

Hakkai folded his glasses and set them on the kitchen table. He ticked off points on his fingers. "I could kill you. I could kill the entire village. I could become irretrievably insane and/or kill myself." He paused. "I could kill you and then return to my senses."

"You never did any of that before, and there's no more Minus Wave to help you along with the crazy thing."

"I'm just not sure it's wise."

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Hakkai. Your idea." Maybe not so wise, Gojyo didn't know about that. He just knew Hakkai had been mentioning it on off since they got back from India and that it was bugging him, not knowing how he'd react, how much control he'd have. Gojyo got that. It must be like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Hm, well. Then it must be wise, yes?"

"Duh."

Hakkai smiled briefly and popped the limiters off his ear. He dropped them as he changed, three soft clinks on the wood floor.

It was the first time Gojyo had seen the show when he wasn't inches from a messy and painful death. He was discounting, for now, the possibility of a messy and painful death at Hakkai's hands. Claws. Wow, those were some claws. They looked custom made for--well, doing exactly what Hakkai had been worried about.

Shaggy hair hid Hakkai's eyes. His head hung down. He breathed hard, mouth open. Vines crawled across his skin, boiled up from his shirt collar and swarmed across his face. He touched them, and then dragged fingers and claws down his neck and chest.

Gojyo shifted and wet his lips. "Uh. How's it feel?"

The refrigerator hummed. In the corner, Hakkai's clock ticked. It was a gift from Goku and spat out a cuckoo every hour. Hakkai wound it carefully every morning. It cuckooed now into a tense and vibrating silence.

Hakkai raised his head. Hair fell over his eyes, so Gojyo got only soft glints of green and gold.

"It feels good," Hakkai said. His mouth stretched into a smile and kept going until he showed teeth. "I like it."

"That's--good. Yeah. That's great," Gojyo said. "I'm really happy for you."

Hakkai stepped toward him, and Gojyo stepped back. He didn't mean to. His legs just did it. Hakkai flowed forward and caught him, waist and shoulder. Gojyo's shirt gave under the pressure of his claws.

The sound of tearing fabric stopped them both. Gojyo glanced at the gash opened across his shoulder, letting cool air touch his skin. He could feel another at his side, across his ribs. He shivered.

"Instinct," Hakkai said, musing. "That which runs must be caught. Interesting."

"I'm not your prey."

"No." Hakkai smiled his entirely disconcerting smile again. "But you do smell good enough to eat." He leaned in and dragged his nose and lips up along Gojyo's bared shoulder to the curve of his neck.

"I'm not your dinner either." Gojyo tried to jerk away, but Hakkai's hands might as well have been stone or steel. He held Gojyo effortlessly and breathed against his neck.

His tongue dipped into the hollow behind Gojyo's ear, slick and wet and fever-hot. Gojyo flinched away, but Hakkai caught a handful of his hair and held him perfectly still. Gojyo gulped. This was not Hakkai's normal brand of crazy. Gojyo's heart was pounding so hard he could feel the thud of it shake his chest.

"Hakkai. I'm fucking serious, stop it."

"I don't want to stop."

Gojyo shoved at his chest. Hakkai stumbled back a step, but he took Gojyo with him, and then Gojyo felt a crawling, prickly sensation on his skin. It started at his wrists and ankles. He looked down, already knowing what he'd see.

Green-black vines crept over him, up his arms and legs under his clothes, around his waist and chest and up his neck. One brushed at his lower lip and curled up at the corner of his mouth, waiting.

Gojyo swayed, faintly dizzy with the sudden spike of adrenaline and heart rate. Hakkai reeled him in until their bodies pressed together. Gojyo could feel Hakkai's hard-on against his thigh.

"I'm so familiar with your scent," Hakkai said. His eyes slipped half closed, and he rubbed his cheek against Gojyo's. "How you smell after you've been with some tramp. Or when you're just thinking about it. I know how you smell when you've been reading your magazines full of women with perfect breasts and plastic faces, when you're sick with lust and want me out of the house so you can touch yourself."

"You-- You what?"

"I can smell it when you're hard," Hakkai whispered. "When we're in bed together."

"You're full of shit," Gojyo whispered. "I was never--" But he had been. He'd woken up hard beside Hakkai more times than he could count. It was just morning wood. Or sometimes middle of the night wood. In rare, napping instances, late afternoon wood. And there were dreams. Sometimes. But it all came of sharing another guy's bed for way too long. It wasn't his fault.

"You're hard right now," Hakkai said softly. "Does that mean we should be in bed together?"

Gojyo stared over Hakkai's shoulder at the kitchen wall. He'd painted it yellow last week at Hakkai's instructions. It'd been hard to get it right up to the ceiling and not on the ceiling. He saw a big, yellow thumbprint on one of the cabinets.

Under his clothes, Hakkai's vines snaked around his cock and squeezed gently.

Gojyo bit his lip hard and hung his head, letting his hair hide his face. Okay, yeah, he was hard. That wasn't his fault either, not with Hakkai touching him all over and fucking licking him.

"This is a bad idea," Gojyo whispered.

"That's what I said. Neither of us listened. I want to see you naked, Gojyo. Very much."

"You've seen me."

"I want to see you naked for me."

Gojyo was half expecting the vines to just rip through his clothes and leave him standing there bare-ass. Instead, they flowed back to Hakkai and left him entirely. Hakkai let him go and stepped back.

They looked at each other.

Gojyo weighed his chances of getting to the door before Hakkai caught him.

He ran anyway.

Hakkai got him before he'd gone two steps and bore him down to the floor. His hard-on dug into Gojyo's ass. Hakkai held him down with one hand between his shoulder blades and rubbed against him, dragging the hot shape of his cock between Gojyo's cheeks.

He sighed softly. "Oh, it feels good... I'm sorry about this, but I'll mend them later."

"What--"

He tore Gojyo's shirt right down the back. Now loose material slithered down Gojyo's arms to pool at his wrists. His pants got the same treatment, ripped down the middle seam and then shoved roughly down around his thighs. Hakkai rocked against him again with a pleased hum.

"I don't think you can fix that," Gojyo mumbled.

"Well, maybe not. I'll buy you new ones then. These seem rather flimsy anyway. Not well made. I imagine they didn't take care with the seams."

Gojyo closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the floor. It was still Hakkai. Not the crazy, grinning terror Goku turned into, not some reversion to Gonou. Just Hakkai, talking about seams and workmanship and humping Gojyo's ass. And sounding as if he really liked it.

Hakkai ground his hips down and panted softly, licked at the back of Gojyo's neck. His little hums and sighs seeped right into Gojyo's skin and made Gojyo pound his fist down on the dusty wood. He sounded good, so good. Felt good, smelled good. He smelled like Hakkai always did, of clean laundry and warmth and home. Gojyo was so hard. His dick ached, trapped between his stomach and the floor. Hakkai's thrusts, increasingly strong, rocked his body and gave him just enough friction to be frustrating.

A sliver of light snuck through the gap under the front door. The fingertips of Gojyo's right hand just reached it. His nails glinted in the late afternoon sun, flushed pink. Hakkai stopped moving behind him, and Gojyo heard a zipper pulled down. Hakkai's bare cock touched his ass, heavy and warm, leaving slick trails on his skin. Gojyo hid his face against his outstretched arm.

"Where is it you keep your lubricant, Gojyo?" Hakkai said. "Under the bed?" Vines crawled across the floor and pulled a bottled from the center of the rolled-up futon under the bed. "Sticky," Hakkai said. "You ought to wash the bottle off."

He could feel with the vines, Gojyo thought distantly, under a blanket of prickly embarrassment and tension. They were tied into his nerves somehow, really part of him, not just a weapon. Gojyo pushed himself up and half-turned for a better view, but Hakkai flattened him with one hand.

"Don't fight, Gojyo," he said, voice light and almost lilting.

It cut something lose in Gojyo's head, something he'd been holding onto tight. Panic bubbled up his throat. There was lube, and Hakkai's dick already pushing between his cheeks, and Hakkai holding him down, and he knew how strong Hakkai was, knew he didn't have chance to get away, and Hakkai didn't seem to care, and this was really going to happen.

He bucked his hips up, shoved an elbow back, tried to twist so he could get a kick in. It was useless. The vines swarmed over him and pinned him to the floor, dragged his legs apart.

Hakkai stroked his back. Vines crept up his inner thighs, tickly and warm and slow. He felt the viscous coolness of the lube hit the base of his spine and slide down between his cheeks. Claws dragged lightly across the back of his neck.

"You're very kind, Gojyo. Much kinder than you should be, especially to me."

"You're my best friend."

Hakkai's lips pressed wetly against his neck. "You haven't told me to stop for some time now."

Vine tips pushed at Gojyo's slicked opening. Slender as they were, they slid in easily. Gojyo closed his eyes. "Oh, shit. _Fuck_."

"I'm sorry. It's the claws," Hakkai murmured. "Highly efficient for penetrating bodies, but not, I'm afraid, for leaving them intact. I thought this way would be easier on you."

The vines moved inside him, wriggling further apart, stretching him. Gojyo panted, slapped a hand over his mouth and bit at his palm. He was lifted, and a pillow slid under his hips, pushing his ass up higher.

"You must tell me if I hurt you," Hakkai said. "I don't want to do that."

A claw tip traced Gojyo's stretched hole, and he shuddered convulsively. Sweat beaded along his spine and on his upper lip. His cock throbbed along with his quick pulse.

Warm breath hit his skin. Hakkai's hair brushed his ass. Hakkai's tongue pushed inside him with no warning and no hesitation, incredibly slick and strong, much thicker than the vines, licking deep.

Gojyo groaned, muscles locked. His teeth sunk hard into the flesh of his hand, but he couldn't even feel it, couldn't feel anything but Hakkai's fucking tongue inside him. He heard Hakkai's little grunts of pleasure and the wet, obscene, slurping sounds he made. His hands held Gojyo's cheeks firmly spread, and the vines were there too, on his skin, in his body, keeping Gojyo just where Hakkai wanted him. His thighs ached, and his knees dug into the floor.

"Hakkai," he said. " _Hakkai_." His voice cracked. "You crazy fuck, answer me!"

Hakkai's tongue slowed, and then stopped with a last lick around the rim of Gojyo's hole. Gojyo pushed his hair back and gulped for air. He felt sopping wet back there, gaping, and still his body was telling him it would be better if Hakkai took up right where he'd left off.

Hakkai crawled up his body and flipped him over, straddling his chest on hands and knees. His eyes were very bright and not entirely sane. He touched Gojyo's face so gently that Gojyo had to look away. Hakkai stroked his cheeks, touched his lips, his forehead, the bridge of his nose. His claws dragged along after his fingers, a not-quite-painful afterthought.

It took a minute or two of that for Gojyo to get his breathing under control. He licked his lips--and, accidentally, Hakkai's finger. His claw tapped at Gojyo's bottom lip and rested there.

"This is not cool," Gojyo whispered.

"But you're aroused by it," Hakkai said. He sounded so reasonable. "I smell it. I feel it. It's everywhere, in the air, on my skin. On your skin." He licked Gojyo's neck. "On you. In you. I taste it."

Gojyo traced the vines on the back of Hakkai's hand with one finger. He held Hakkai's wrist. The claw pressed deeper into his lip, indenting the flesh.

"You're scaring me."

Hakkai looked at him, more focused, maybe a little less crazy. "I don't want to do that."

"I know."

Hakkai frowned. "I don't want to stop either."

Gojyo choked on half-panicked laughter. "Yeah. Quite the dilemma you got there."

Hakkai sat back on Gojyo's hips and put his hands flat on Gojyo's chest. "I really don't want to make you unhappy, Gojyo," he said earnestly.

Gojyo knew that. Of course he did He'd have to be pretty stupid to have missed it after all these years. The vines, still inside Gojyo, quivered slightly. Gojyo bit his lip and couldn't help squeezing down around them.

" _Oh_. Yes." Hakkai's eyes fluttered closed, and his head tipped back. Gojyo watched his cheeks flush.

"You can really feel that?"

"I feel--everything. More."

Gojyo did it again, slowly, not letting himself think. Hakkai moaned, very low and almost pained. His claws pricked Gojyo chest as his hands flexed.

The tip of his cock was shiny-wet, and there were wet patches on his stomach, down his shaft, and on Gojyo's thigh. Gojyo let himself stare right at it. He hadn't really looked at another guy's dick since he was just a baby, still young enough that Jien had to take baths with him to keep him from drowning or eating the soap. It felt weird. It felt like something he shouldn't be doing. But it was just the two of them, like always, and Hakkai was obviously okay with it.

Gojyo touched the shaft. Hakkai went very still, might even have stopped breathing. The skin was stretched tight and smooth, and it felt so hot Gojyo thought his fingers must be chilled. The head was slick and hard. Hakkai started breathing again, ragged gasps that made Gojyo tear his eyes away and look up at his face.

"Should I stop?" Gojyo said.

Hakkai shook his head. "Don't stop."

Gojyo wrapped his hand around Hakkai's cock. It was really nothing at all like touching his own. It was like--like sex. He squeezed harder than he'd meant to at the shock of knowing that, and Hakkai moaned, deep and low. It was like sex because it _was_ sex. He was here, mostly naked, warm from the touch of hands that weren't his, giving someone else pleasure. It didn't matter than it was Hakkai instead of some girl he'd picked up for the night. Or else it mattered more.

He touched Hakkai's balls and his inner thighs and watched his cock jerk. More fluid welled up at the head and hung there, trembling.

"Gojyo." Hakkai's voice was hoarse. He gripped Gojyo's shoulders.

"You can." Gojyo said it fast, so he wouldn't change his mind. "It's okay. You can."

Hakkai closed his eyes briefly and swayed back. " _Yes_ ," he said. He shifted back, lifted and spread Gojyo's legs, lined up his cock, slid home. It was all one movement, and it was done before Gojyo took his next breath.

Gojyo thought the vines were still inside him, but it was hard to tell. Hakkai's rough thrusts blotted out everything else. Hakkai pushed Gojyo's knees up and back toward his chest, not a position Gojyo naturally folded into, but if his muscles were objecting, he couldn't feel that either. There was just Hakkai's dick, inside him, pretty much blowing his mind.

Hakkai took his hands and stared into his eyes. It wasn't remotely romantic. Hakkai watched him like he might take a bite out of him, watched him with intent and _need_. Gojyo was abruptly very grateful he hadn't pushed Hakkai away, even if this was kind of killing his ass.

There was no warm-up period, for sure. Hakkai went at it fast and hard from the first second. Gojyo got occasional spikes of pleasure, tastes of why so many people thought this was a good idea, but mostly what he got was Hakkai's desperation. It was over fast. Hakkai stiffened and squeezed his hands until Gojyo was worried something might break, and then collapsed over him.

His head lay on Gojyo's chest. Gojyo curved a hand over the back of his skull.

Hakkai didn't stir until the damn clock cuckooed again. When he did, he slid down Gojyo's body, mouth on his skin the whole way, right to his cock. Gojyo started to say something like _you don't have to_ , and he wasn't even hard anymore, but his words came out garbled because Hakkai wasn't going slow here, either.

He just swallowed him down and sucked, so deep Gojyo could _hear_ him gagging on it, lips right up to the base, eyes wide open and fixed on Gojyo's face.

"Fuck," Gojyo panted. "Fucking hell. Hakkai." He reached for Hakkai's hair, fingers winding through it. He was getting hard in a rush that sent the room spinning around him.

Hakkai pulled back to lick at the head, and Gojyo's hips hitched up automatically. Hakkai didn't stop him, but encouraged him with a hand under his ass, until he was thrusting up, fucking Hakkai's mouth. There wasn't even a hint of resistance. Hakkai just took it.

When Gojyo came, it was hard and sudden, and it left black spots dancing across his vision. He fell flat on the floor, arms out to his sides. He had as much chance of moving as if he'd been chained there. Hakkai's head was warm and heavy on his stomach.

He stared at the ceiling and tried to think of something to say. Something that wasn't about how the ceiling needed painting. That would only cause him pain in the long run.

"The bed is over there," Hakkai said, after a while.

Gojyo had to agree that it was.

"I think we should go there."

"To the bed," Gojyo said.

"Yes."

"Sounds good."

Neither of them moved.

"This is foolish. I haven't even swept the floor today, and you know how the dust gets in when it's this dry."

"Yeah, that dust. Crazy."

"It's having the dirt road so close--" Hakkai squinted up at him. "You're mocking me."

Gojyo pried one leaden arm off the floor and held his finger and thumb a small distance apart. "Little bit."

Hakkai continued to look at him, gazing up with an expression so serious it made Gojyo afraid of what he would say.

"Look, Hakkai--"

"I think I would like to brush my teeth."

Hakkai brushed his teeth. Gojyo dragged himself over to the bed and dumped the shredded remains of his clothes on the floor. He'd liked that shirt. It had buttons shaped like little skulls.

Hakkai slid into bed beside him a minute later. He still wasn't wearing his limiters. He didn't look at Gojyo, and Gojyo didn't look at him.

The blanket was untucked at the bottom, and Gojyo's feet stuck out. He wiggled his toes.

"It wasn't like that before," Hakkai said.

"Taking them off?"

"Yes. I had a purpose to concentrate on."

"You seemed to find one pretty quick this time, too."

"Mm," Hakkai said. He turned onto his side and laid an arm delicately across Gojyo's chest. "Should I put them back on?"

"You should do what you wanna do."

"Oh, I see," said Hakkai. There was a pause, and then he slid closer and draped himself along Gojyo's side, face tucked into the curve of Gojyo's neck.

Gojyo held him there, arms tightening around him automatically. Hakkai's skin was very warm all over, even the tip of his nose. He looked down at the top of Hakkai's head and the white line of scalp just visible where his hair parted. It made Gojyo feel weirdly protective, which was ridiculous, because Hakkai could rip all his limbs off without half trying. Possibly it was even one of those things that was harder _not_ to do. Gojyo kissed his hair anyway.

Hakkai yawned. "I could put those buttons on another shirt," he said. The words slurred together, sleep taking over his voice. "I know you like them."

Gojyo glanced at the floor. One of the skull buttons looked up at him, grinning horribly and looking not unlike Hakkai when he first took the limiters off. Gojyo smirked back at it.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe something with tougher fabric this time."

"It's the seams," Hakkai insisted, in a fading mumble. Seconds later, he was asleep, dead weight against Gojyo's side.

Gojyo lay awake to watch the afternoon sun inch across the floor, over skull buttons and ripped clothing and up the side of the bed. It was warm on the side of his face and it heated Hakkai's dark hair till it felt like a living thing when Gojyo brushed his palm across it. His ears stuck out of it, long and tapered. They were almost sharp at the tip. Gojyo wiggled one between his thumb and forefinger and smiled at the grumpy noise Hakkai made.

After a few minutes, he got up to make tea. His body ached in weird ways, but nothing hurt too bad. He found himself staring up at his thumbprint on the cabinet over the sink while he waited for the tea to brew. He had to admit, the yellow paint did make the place look warmer. Hakkai's idea, of course. Most of Hakkai's ideas were pretty decent.


End file.
